


Angelcest

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M, Team Free Love, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel finally join together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelcest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/34283398350/in-theory-angel-wingporn-is-awesome-but-damn-its

Castiel rubbed himself against Gabriel, cock sliding against his stomach, enjoying the delicious friction Dean had introduced him to. It had taken time, to create this, their flock.

And to think, he’d thought he’d never get one. That’d he’d have Dean, and maybe Sam, and they’d be happy together for as long as the Winchesters allowed it to be. And he’d had that- making love with Dean wherever Dean wished. In the Impala, in hotels, out in the open, it didn’t matter, just as long as he had Dean inside him, or himself inside Dean. Sam had joined in more than once, but that had almost stopped once Gabriel had been resurrected. He and Sam had mated, Dean had finally ‘dug that stick out of his ass’ and they’d mated, and Castiel had assumed that was it.

Until Sam had rejoined them when Gabriel was out performing his pagan duties.

Since then, there had been Sam with Dean, Dean with himself, Dean with Gabriel, Gabriel with Sam, and Sam with himself. But never had Gabriel wanted to mate with Castiel.

Really, he hadn’t been surprised. As much as he loved Sam and Dean, and as much as they loved him in return, mating with them would be nothing like mating with an Archangel, let alone Grace sharing.

But this time was different. He’d received a text from Sam, asking him to come to the Winchester’s hotel room, so he had, but when he got there, Gabriel was the only person present. This had made it immensely awkward for him- he was so used to talking to Gabriel only if Sam or Dean were present, that them not being there made it hard for him to even look Gabriel. So he just stood there. Until Gabriel had enough.

Now he was naked, sitting on Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel’s hands tugging on his wings, Grace flowing evenly between the two of them. He had his Brother’s love, and the love of two hunters. Finally, Castiel felt like everything was perfect.


End file.
